


Sunlit Honey

by campylobacter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e20 Unending, F/F, Hair, Missing Scene, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala braids Sam's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlit Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivanolix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/gifts).



> Written for [A Picture is Worth 1000 Words: A Multifandom Comment Fic Meme](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/173793.html) on LiveJournal. [Prompt image](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lnrux53hA41qcu0cno1_500.jpg) supplied by [MerryK](http://ivanolix.livejournal.com/234244.html).

[   
](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/173793.html?thread=1939425#t1939425)

She can almost do this with her eyes closed, each hank in her hands a warm, living band of gold waiting to wrap around the next one in sequence. With her eyes closed, the sunlamp above them isn't just a deep-space deterrent against Seasonal Affective Disorder, but a real sun -- the sun Vala remembers before her life was upended by the death of her mother.

She's sitting near the pier on a late summer morning, no hint of breeze to chase away the aroma of the blooming trellis of twilight-edged flowers, the reek of yesterday's catch masked in cloying, floral sweetness. The sound of the flour mill on the far bank blends with the drone of honeybees behind her...

"Whatcha thinkin?" Sam asks drowsily, relaxed and leaning inside Vala's thighs, momentarily unlike the fretful, studious astrophysicist -- determined to solve the time dilation bubble -- she'll soon become when the braid is done.

"Oh, just about fresh-baked kota-grain bread slathered in tamflower honey." Vala opens her eyes and tucks up the end of Sam's plait. "You know, breakfast."


End file.
